The Dalton Shuffle
by littlemissmuffit
Summary: Little short story all about Dalton favorite couple. Songfic/Ipod shuffle. Please R&R! Oh, and lots of teeth rotting fluffy-goodness! Rated T for later stories!
1. Hey Stephen

**N/A- yah! I 'm doing a shuffle drabble collection. Each story will be about 100 to 500 words long. Thank to my friend Wendi who told me to do this because she love little stories like this. Sorry For any bad spelling or grammar, but dyslexia is a B***** PS- I still don't own glee; if I did Mr. Scuh would never rap again!**

* * *

><p><span>Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift <span>

I skipped down the hall towards Blaine's dorm room. Just the thought of spending time with him made all the crap that happened today leave my thoughts for awhile. Blaine makes me go crazy with these feelings of love and of happiness I haven't felt in a while. Sometime when we hang out I feel like I'm holding back all the feeling I want to show or tell him about. But Blaine also has this ability to make me really jealous sometime. I remember the day he sang When I Get You Alone to Jeremiah, I thought about clawing that boys eyes out after the shock of Blaine liking him and not me stated to disappear. I just can't help myself anymore when it came to Blaine I open the door to Blaine room and found him sitting on his bed, with his guitar. "Hey, are you ready to go?"

"Yup, I just finish practicing," he put his guitar down on his bed and grabbed his jacket, "Coffee?"

"Sound perfect" _Just like you. _

"Great." We stated walking down the hallway to the coffee shop. "Oh, Wes and Dave are coming so it will just be the two of us."

"Great!" Finally being alone with Blaine made me realize that there is no one else I want to be with. No one else I want to hold hands with. And no one else I want to kiss in the rain. As I watch him walk so perfectly, I finally want him to feel the magic the way I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Pleas Review! And I promise more on the way! <strong>


	2. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**PS- I still don't own glee; if I did they would sing Disney, but good Disney song like the ones the princesses sing. **

Boulevard of Broken Dreams- Green Day 

I never wanted to feel like this, but being a 13 year old gay teen isn't easy. I just never thought it would have to deal with this on my own. All of my friends just stood there, they STOOD there and watch me get beat up. I could only feel my shadow beside me as Tim Branson though punches at him. I have never felt so alone in my life. I walked in the mom and heard my mom scream "Blaine, are you ok" but before she could reach me my dad grab her hand. "Don't help him," my dad said "It for his good. Maybe now he will stop kissing boys." I ran out the door and down the street. That is my life is over, from now one I will always be alone.

"Blaine, are you ok" I hear I dreamy voice, as my eyes open up

"You were screaming in your sleep," he hand me a glass of water," What wrong?"

"It was just a bad dream, when it first got beat up for being gay" Kurt put his arms around me

"It ok, I'm here with you"

"Yeah, you here with me" I guess I'm not alone

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please <strong>


	3. Dear Prudence

**I still have no right to glee or any of the amazing song used in this Drabble. Still enjoy :) **

**XXXXXXXXX**

Dear Prudence- The Beatles

Blaine was having a shitty day. First of all he was late to French so he got locked out and missed all the notes. Second he forgot he had a Chemistry test, so he knew he was going to fail the moment it was put down in front of him. After class he didn't feel too well. His throat hurt and his stomach was upset and the smell from the cafeteria was making him sick. He when back to his room to lie down, which means he will miss practice.

"Great, of all the days to get sick" He said to himself.

Blaine made it to his room, and tried to make it as dark as possible. He closes all the blinds and turned off every light. He changed out of his uniform into the most comfortable clothes he owned and crawl into his bed. He maybe got a few hours sleep, when Kurt came bursting in the room "Shit, Kurt now so loud!" Blaine yell

"Sorry Blaine! I'm having a great day… You ok?"

"No," Blaine groaned, "I feel awful. This stupid cold on top of having the worst possible day" He said as Kurt picked up his hand.

"Don't worry. I know how to make you feel better" Kurt started to sing

_Dear Blaine, won't you come out to play__  
>Dear Blaine, greet the brand new day<em>

Kurt open the blinds, and the bright sun greet Blaine Warmly _  
><em>

_The sun is up, the sky is blue__  
>It's beautiful and so are you<em>

Kurt took Blaine hand and led him over to the window and opened it as wide as it would go

_Dear Blaine won't you come out to play_

_Dear Blaine let me see you smile__  
>Dear Blaine like a little child<br>The clouds will be a daisy chain_

The day was quite beautiful, one of the best days of the year. Blaine couldn't help but smile the day was so beautiful. Filled with love and laughter, just like Kurt

_So let me see you smile again__  
>Dear Blaine won't you let me see you smile?<em>

_Look around, round, round, round, round_

The day was quite beautiful, one of the best days of the year. Blaine couldn't help but smile the day was so beautiful. Filled with love and laughter, just like Kurt

_So let me see you smile again  
>Dear Blaine won't you let me see you smile?<em>

_Look around, round, round, round, round_

Blaine felt much better like the troubles of day had melted away. He kissed Kurt "Thanks. Why are you having a good day?"

"Because I got to sing and dance with you"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please <strong>


End file.
